Mary's statement
by yellow 14
Summary: Another spin off from Sokai's Royal Guardian fic. Mary sets out her statement of intent.


Disclaimer: I might wish upon a star, but that doesn't mean I own.

AN: This is my response to Sokai's challenge and a spin off from her Royal Guardian fic. I would recommend reading it before you read this fic as this is using one of Sokai's own characters.

I, Mary Rosenberg, put to paper my statement of intent with regards to the incredibly hot boy and future husband Matt Olsen and associates.

I, Mary Rosenberg, will now list the reasons as to why Matt and I are destined to be together and marry and have lots of little Matt's and Mary's.

Reason one: He's the coolest boy in the school. And I am the coolest girl in the school. Notice any similarities? Yeah, cos we're so similar, it's like we're practically made for one another.

Reason two: I'm far better suited for him than some stuffy, nerdy, geek-loving princess by the name of Will (B%$&#) Vandom. Seriously. The girl has to put up with bodyguards (although some of them looked pretty cute. No Mary, focus on the important people. You wouldn't want to end up with some foreigner who doesn't speak English.) And all the other restraints of royalty. (How the hell did she turn out to be a princess! That girl is a fake. Must be. Or maybe it's one of those reality TV shows. If anyone in this school would be royalty, it's ME!)

Anyway an artistic boy like Matt shouldn't be kept locked up by royalty. And although they claim to be 'just friends' just look at them! I'm not friends with my ex's. No, those two are together, I can see it and so can everyone in this school.

Reason three: We're both artists. And while he's further on the road to being a star (what with his 'friend' Will being a princess and him having already done a few gigs.) I'm sure that when the two of us appear on American Idol, the judges will recognise us for the star quality that we are and we'll sail through to dominate the charts. I'm a singer; he's my guitar player. I've even prepared our first number one. It goes like this.

_I'm a Queen bee; you're my king,_

_We make sweet honey as we make music and sing,_

_So dump the b#%$h and come to me,_

_This is our destiny._

Catchy, don't you think? I'm sure it'll be a hit. Although I'm not sure that queen bees have kings, do they? Maybe I should pay attention more in science class. (But not too much, I don't want to turn into a geek.)

Reason four: He likes to laugh and I have a brilliant sense of humour. Seriously, I am the best prankster in this school. I have the friends and the skill to pull off some hilarious jokes. Like the one I pulled on Will on the day after the party. You know, Eddies party where Will fell down those stairs. You should've seen the look on her face. Priceless. What more could a boy ask for in a girl?

Reason five: Will is so far beneath his social scale; she shouldn't even be a blip. I swear, she must have bewitched him, or taken advantage of his sweet nature or something. That girl has no right being her boyfriend.

Reason six: Wow, I'm really doing well with this. Well reason six is simple. Have you SEEN that girls friends! There's that hippy chick Hay Lin, the dancing nerd Taranee, the un-funny joker Irma (who will probably marry the geekiest kid in the school, Martin Tubbs. Or she's just a dyke. Probably why she keeps rejecting Eddie.) And Cornelia, the girl who should be in my group of friends, but TURNED ME DOWN FOR WILL! There has to be something wrong with that girl. Maybe it's blackmail.

Reason seven: I'm the best-looking girl in the school. All my friends agree that I deserve someone who looks as good as I do. And Matt is the ideal candidate for that.

Seriously, with his cute shaggy brown hair and gorgeous little beard on the end of his chin and perfect eyes and everything, he has to be the BEST looking boy in the school. And well you just have to look at me to see that I'm the best looking girl in Heatherfield. Seriously, it's a wonder he can resist. Especially given his current taste in girlfriends.

Reason eight: I haven't broken his heart and never will. Yes I know I've said this before, but this is different, I can feel it. Matt and I are soul mates. Will has already broken his heart once and will do so again, little slut.

Reason nine: Will is a klutz. The girl trips up and falls wherever she goes. Eddie's party was just the latest incident. One day, one VERY happy day in the future, she's going to make a fool of herself in front of someone really important. And when she does, I don't want to see Matt go down with her. Because it wouldn't do for me to have a loser for a boyfriend.

Reason ten: He turned me down. Which only proves that he likes me even more. Because everyone knows that if a boy really likes you, he has to turn you down first because he's scared of you right?

So until we are together my sweet, I will stick this statement on my bedroom wall and read it to remind me of our undying love. Toodles.

AN: Okay, I think I slightly overdid it with her, but she is a class one she-dog. Enjoy, I know that I did.


End file.
